Et de sept !
by Ellalys
Summary: C'est bizarre. On dit que les enfants sont un cadeau mais c'est le seul cadeau qu'on porte neuf mois, qui nous fait vomir et qu'on ne peut pas rendre au magasin une fois qu'ils sont là. Cynique moi ? Non, je dirais réaliste. Ou enceinte et affamée.


**Au huitième mois, on ne peut pas tout faire**

« MAMAN, CHARLIE M'A POUSSE DANS LES ESCALIERS ! »

Avec lassitude, je baisse mon regard vers Percy, qui pleurniche en tenant son coude blessé. Ces enfants vont me tuer. Non, je vous assure, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je me suis laissé embarquer dans l'aventure. Parce que j'aime être mère me direz-vous ? Oui, j'adore. Sauf quand j'hérite de six garçons intenables en même pas huit ans. Et que par dessus le marché, le septième est en route.

« CHARLIE ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il y eut des chuchotis dans l'escaliers et je lâche le couteau que je tiens dans la main. On sait jamais, il serait dommage de perdre 26 heures de travail les jambes écartées pour si peu. A moins que ce ne soit pour Bill que j'ai passé autant de temps ? Je ne sais plus… Je sais juste qu'au total, j'ai été enceinte quarante-cinq mois rien que pour ceux qui me font la misère. Les maths, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé mais je sais que ça fait presque quatre ans. Quatre ans !

Charlie apparaît enfin, sa petite frimousse rousse empreinte de culpabilité me faisant craquer et comme d'habitude, je cède. Je m'approche de lui en faisant attention, mon énorme ventre de huit mois m'empêchant de voir mes pieds.

« Pourquoi as-tu poussé Percy dans les escaliers, Charlie ? »

« Pas fait, exprès m'man » répondit-il.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Percy avant de regarder mon deuxième fils. J'étais trop épuisée ces temps-ci pour hausser le ton. Plus j'y pense et plus je crois que mes fils font le plus de bêtises possible quand je suis enceinte. C'est une espèce de garantie pour leur survie.

« Bon dis que tu es désolé et retourne jouer sans plus pousser personne dans les escaliers »

« Pardon Percy »

Puis il décampa à la vitesse de la lumière et remonta les escaliers. Je ressaisi le couteau dans le but de continuer à éplucher mes carottes mais Percy s'approcha de moi avec cette tête qu'il voulait dire qu'il allait me sortir un discours.

« C'est pas juste ! Il l'a fait exprès ! »

« Il s'est excusé, Percy. Retourne donc potasser un livre ou jouer »

Cinq ans à peine et il me rempli les oreilles de gallions avec sa justice… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui plus tard ? Heureusement que…

**bBAM !/b**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Je lâchais une fois de plus mon couteau et me figeais sur place quand j'entendis un cri strident s'élever de l'étage. Ou du deuxième. RON ! J'accourus – enfin, c'est une image pour vous dire – au pied de l'escalier et appelait Bill à grands cris. C'était à lui que j'avais chargé de garder Ron, qui n'avait qu'un an. Il apparut tout en haut de l'escalier. Enfin, je crois que c'était lui. C'est si haut que ça peut tout aussi bien être Georges ou Fred.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ? Où est Ron ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? »

« Il est avec les jumeaux. On a fait comme t'a dit mais il aime pas être bercé ! »

« Explique-toi Bill, qu'ai-je dit ? »

« Qu'il fallait le bercer pour qu'il dorme. Mais il arrêtait pas de bouger alors il est tombé »

Je me passais la main sur le visage. Merlin, donne moi la force de ne pas mettre au monde un garçon une fois de plus ! Je ne peux pas monter, j'accoucherais avant d'avoir atteint le premier alors je demandais à mon aîné irresponsable de 11 ans de m'amener mon petit dernier. En fin avant-dernier.

Le pauvre Ron gesticulais partout et avait une vilaine bosse sur le front. Je le berçait et l'amenait à la cuisine, où j'avais laissé ma baguette pour soigner ça ou du moins soulager la douleur. Ron adorait voir des étincelles et ses yeux bleus arrêtèrent d'être humides au bout de dix minutes. Bon, je vais le garder avec moi celui-là, il ne risquera rien. Je l'assied sur la chaise longue – Arthur avait rallongé les pieds d'une chaise – et jette un enchantement au-dessus de sa tête, ça devrait l'occuper le temps que je finisse de préparer le repas. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je mangerais bien du bacon avec du sirop d'érable.

**bcenter0_0/center/b**

Visiblement, le bébé est rassasié vu les coups qu'il me donne. Ron dort depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà et je n'entends plus de bruits de l'étage. Peut-être que pour vous, c'est normal, mais moi ça m'inquiète. Pourquoi ? On voit bien que vous n'avez pas cinq garçons complètement inventifs en matière de bêtise sous votre toit.

Avec un effort surhumain, je grimpe les escaliers qui mène aux chambres. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'entends du bruit provenir de la chambre de Charlie. Mais ils veulent me tuer ou quoi ? Je grimpe encore deux étages en dix minutes et ouf, enfin j'arrive. Pas la peine de toquer, ici c'est chez moi. Je les surveillerai de plus près quand leurs hormones commenceront à trop les travailler. Ils sont là, assis sur le lit. Les jumeaux me font un sourire. Y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche ici. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Tous les jouets traînent par terre, ce qui normal – ou anormal tout dépendait du point de vue. Bill et Charlie jouaient aux morpions sorciers et les jumeaux les regardaient. Je les recomptais une nouvelle fois. Quatre.

« Où est Percy »

Les deux grands haussèrent les épaules et les jumeaux continuèrent à me sourire. Fred – ou Georges, je ne sais plus trop – tenait les lunettes de Percy. Bon, si il n'était pas venu se plaindre, c'est qu'il allait bien, je ne me voyais pas monter un autre étage pour voir comment il allait.

« Descendez, on va manger »

Gloutons, ils se ruèrent vers la porte et dévalèrent les escaliers à la volée. Je criais à Bill de monter chercher Charlie et allait mette le poulet sur la table.

Déjeuner en toute tranquillité, ça demande beaucoup d'effort d'organisation. Les jumeaux ne doivent pas être côte à côte et le plus proche possible de moi puisque Arthur était au travail, je devais donner la becquée à Ron qui était encore trop petit pour se débrouiller avec des couverts. Charlie ne devait pas être à côté de Percy ou je n'en finirais plus des jérémiades et Bill s'asseyait à la place qu'occupait habituellement mon tendre mari. Je recomptais les têtes rousses, une habitude quand vous avez ma tribu, et je constatais qu'il manquait toujours un garçon. Mais où était encore Percy ?

« Il n'a pas faim, me dit Bill en s'emparant de son assiette. Il a mangé toute les chocogrenouilles que papa nous a donné hier »

J'acquiesce, soupçonneuse néanmoins. Qu'Arthur se dépêche d'arriver pour aller voir Percy.

« Maman ! dit soudain Charlie en montrant mon merveilleux plat. Le poulet n'est pas cuit ! »

« QUOI ? »

Je touche et effectivement, il est froid. Mais… j'ai peut-être oublié de mettre le four en marche. J'oublie des choses en ce moment. Pas plus tard qu'hier, figurez-vous que j'ai oublié les jumeaux au bureau de poste. Ils me les avaient ramené couverts de plumes car mes deux enfants joueurs avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de se faufiler jusqu'au milieu des hiboux qu'ils avaient effrayé en allumant des pétards. Merlin seul sait d'où ils avaient eu ça ! Bref, je leur servais la purée et les haricots en leur disant qu'on mangerais le poulet ce soir – trop épuisée – et je ramenais le plat dans la cuisine où je prenais une minute pour bien souffler. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû manger autant de bacon…

La fatigue avait eu raison de moi, mais ma raison justement me fit sursauter. J'étais suffisamment calée niveau enfants pour savoir qu'il ne fallait b JAMAIS /b laisser mes enfants seuls dans une pièce où il y avait à manger. Pourquoi ?

Je ne reconnaissais même plus mon salon. De la purée dégoulinait des murs et mes adorables jumeaux avaient les cheveux recouverts de légumes. Comme si je n'étais pas là, ils continuaient de s'envoyer à manger à la figure. C'est pas comme ça que je les ai élevé par le caleçon de Merlin ! Et puis où étaient Charlie et Bill ?

Je jetais un regard circulaire dans la pièce avant de les voir se rouer de coups , allongés sur le sol. Bill était assis sur son frère cadet et ils se battaient comme des animaux. Au milieu de cette agitation, Ron avait entreprit de se nourrir en utilisant ses petites mains et il en avait partout !

**bcenter0_0/center/b**

Je douchais Ron. Après le déjeunait où on avait tous fini par manger des yaourts, je les avait envoyé chacun dans leur chambre – les jumeaux séparés – et m'occupais de Ron. Je l'habillais en vitesse et le couchais pour qu'il fasse enfin sa sieste. Les jumeaux aussi dormaient – ou du moins étaient couchés – Percy était encore dans sa chambre, Charlie volait dehors sur son balai et Bill faisait son devoir de Métamorphose. En théorie, c'est le moment de la journée où je peux faire ce que je veux. Je m'installe donc sur mon fauteuil et commence à bouquiner un livre de prénoms. Charles, on en a déjà un… Francis, non ce n'est pas joli sur un roux… Morflick, ah non on dirait le nom d'une potion… Zeus, mais où étaient-ils allé cherché ce prénom ?

Ah, vous aussi vous avez remarqué ? Je ne regarde même pas du côté des petites filles pour la simple et bonne raison qu'après six grossesses et six espoirs d'avoir une fille à chouchouter, c'était toujours un garçon qui montrait le bout de son nez. Si elle avait une fille, elle saurait déjà comment la prénommer mais ci c'était un garçon… La moitié des prénoms de ce fichu livre était déjà attribués…

C'est bizarre. On dit que les enfants sont un cadeau mais c'est le seul cadeau qu'on porte neuf mois, qui nous fait vomir, qui nous épuise, qui nous donne quinze kilos, qui nous font enfler des chevilles et qu'on ne peut pas rendre au magasin une fois qu'ils sont là.

Une course poursuite commence à l'étage. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces gamins. Mais qu'est-ce que je leur donne de si particulier à manger pour qu'ils soient comme ça ? Les bruits de course et des cris retentissent dans les escaliers et Bill et Charlie passent en courant d'air devant moi pour aller courir dans le jardin, poursuivis par les jumeaux qui malgré leurs quatre ans semblaient inépuisables en matière de bêtises. Ils tenaient une lange sale et poursuivaient leurs aînés à travers la maison. J'avais oublié la couche de Ron dans la salle de bain. Et ils avaient trouvé le moyen de s'en servir de façon… originale. Leurs cris avaient réveillé Ron qui pleurait pour que j'aille le chercher dans son berceau. Je m'emparais de lui et me ruai vers le jardin – aussi vite que je le pouvais – et hurlait à tue-tête :

« DONNEZ-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT CETTE COUCHE ! »

Mes enfants chéris sont des farceurs. Ils me l'ont jetée en pleine tête. Inutile de vous faire un dessin sur ce que ça devait donner. Charlie et Bill sont pliés de rire dans le jardin et moi, furieuse, je m'essuyais avec d'un coup de baguette avant d'entreprendre de fesser les jumeaux. Si toi, bébé qui est dans mon énorme ventre me fait la misère, tu vas me connaître !

Je les fait dégnomer le jardin pour qu'ils s'épuisent utilement. Il n'est que quatre heures. Oui je sais, moi aussi j'avais l'impression qu'il était neuf heures du soir. Tiens, j'ai un petit creux moi. Je les appelle pour qu'ils viennent déguster la tarte aux poires que j'ai préparée – et cuite cette fois – et ils prennent place à table.

**bcenter0_0/center/b**

« Bill mon chéri, va me chercher ton frère avant qu'il ne meure de faim. »

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? »

« Parce que c'est à toi qu'elle a demandé d'y aller espèce de Troll ! »

« Troll toi même espèce de dragon ! »

« YAAAAAAAAH ! »

Charlie avait plongé par dessus la table et se battait maintenant avec Bill. Excités, les jumeaux qui s'étaient tenus calme jusqu'à maintenant se joignirent à la mêlée et mon petit avant dernier applaudit ses frères. Comme quoi, la solidarité masculine parfois…

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec une telle tribu, c'est qu'ils vous permettent de perfectionner vos sorts. J'excellais tout particulièrement avec celui de chauve-souris. Si le professeur Flitwick me voyait, il me féliciterait certainement. Ou bien il appellerait la protection de l'enfance, même si je suis certaine qu'ils me les rendraient avant que j'ai fini de préparer le dîner.

De nouveau calmes, je leur servit une part qu'ils s'empressèrent d'engloutir. Mon petit Ron adorait déjà manger, bien plus que ses frères à son âge. C'est bien mon petit, tu vas me rendre fière toi.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, je vis l'aiguille d'Arthur passer de « Au travail » à « En déplacement ». Je soupirais, soulagée. Enfin ! Il était maintenant un peu plus de six heures. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Je suis rentré ! » cria-t-il depuis le vestibule

« PAPA ! »

Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux se ruèrent sur lui et il parvint à les prendre tous dans ses bras, avec quelques efforts tout de même. Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais.

« Comment vas-tu ma Molly ? » me demanda-t-il avant de se pencher et embrasser mon bedon. « Pas trop épuisée ? »

« Le bébé n'arrête pas de me donner des coups ! »

« Ah ! Un futur joueur de Quidditch, je te le dis ma Mollynette. Ça sent bon, qu'est ce que tu as préparé ? »

« Un gratin de pomme de terres et du poulet. »

Je retournais à la cuisine finir de préparer mon dîner et je l'entendis demander à mes fils s'ils avaient « pris soins de leur mère .» Ils répondirent bien évidemment un grand oui pour pouvoir avoir les friandises. Si c'est comme ça qu'ils me montraient qu'ils m'aimaient, les enfants b Gardez votre amour/b. Arthur alla dans le garage, sans doute avait-il encore amené des inventions moldus du travail pour les étudier et je préférais faire comme si je ne voyais rien. Après tout, si les prises écréctiques le fascinaient… Les garçons l'avaient sans doute suivi dans la garage car je n'entendais plus rien. Merlin soit loué !

**bcenter0_0/center/b**

« Où est dons Percy ? » demanda mon mari en s'asseyant face à moi « Je ne l'ai pas vu »

Percy ! Je l'avais complètement oublié. Il était étrange qu'il ne soit pas venu m'embêter celui-là. Je demandais à Arthur d'aller le chercher. Bill et Charlie pouffèrent de rire, ce qui m'amena à m'interroger. Mon mari ne revint que dix minutes plus tard, portant dans ses bras un Percy en larmes et qui se frottait les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demandais-je en me levant et en approchant

« Les garçons l'ont enfermé dans le coffre à jouet toute la journée » répondit Arthur en essuyant les pleurs de Percy.

Je me tournais vers mes deux aînés et les fusillait du regard. Ils se tassèrent aussitôt sur leurs chaises. Ils avaient toujours cette réaction, et je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ce regard était effrayant, quoiqu'un peu inutile avec les jumeaux. Ceux-ci étaient étonnamment sages depuis le début du repas. Je punissais Bill et Charlie en les chargeant de la vaisselle du soir et ils essuieraient toutes les vitres de la maison demain matin. Tortionnaire, moi ? Noooooon, j'aime que ce soit propre sans faire le moindre effort.

Je reprends ma cuillère prête à manger et l'enfonce dans mon gratin.

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Je me relevais d'un bond et m'éloignais de mon assiette en même temps sous le coup de la frayeur. Arthur releva la tête et regarda mon assiette. Une pomme de terre pleine bougeait. Ce n'était pas une pomme de terre mais un gnome de jardin qui semblait être coincé dans ma purée. Je n'avais rien vu de si dégoûtant de ma vie et je sens mon estomac se soulever. Je me rue vers la cuisine et vomit. Et dire que ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis cinq mois ! Maintenant au moins, vous saurez que Fred et Georges ne sont pas aussi farceurs que quand ils sont calmes.

**bcenter0_0/center/b**

La journée est terminée. Percy s'est endormi à force de se plaindre dans son babillage incompréhensible – il va surement faire de la politique celui-là – Arthur avait couru après les jumeaux pendant une heure avant de les coucher, Ron dormait paisiblement dans son lit et Charlie et Bill essuyaient la cuisine à la moldu vu qu'ils avaient fait une bataille d'eau géante. En cassant toute ma vaisselle. Encore, si ça avait été celle de la tante Muriel…

Arthur entre dans la chambre et me trouve allongée dans les couettes, trop épuisée pour rester encore une minute de plus debout sur mes immenses chevilles.

Comment ? Vous me demandez si toutes mes journées sont comme celle-ci ? Bien sûr que non ! Aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt calme. Personne n'est à Ste Mangouste, aucun carreau n'est cassé, les habits n'étaient pas brûlés et les rouges à lèvres que j'utilisaient il y a des années lumière n'a pas fini sur le mur. Oui, cette journée était plutôt banale. Rien de spécial aujourd'hui. Tout est normal… absolument normal.

Normal ? Ouais, presque. Je tapote mon époux sur l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? On a oublié Percy dehors ? »

« Non ! Réveille-toi ! »

Comment un homme qui allait juste au travail et qui n'était donc pas mère au foyer pouvait s'endormir à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller ?

« Je viens de perdre les eaux.»

C'est la sixième fois que je lui dis ça et foi de Molly Weasley née Prewett, c'est la dernière.


End file.
